Dooku
Dooku, better known as Count Dooku and later Darth Tyranus, is a main character and an antagonist in the prequel trilogy of the Star Wars saga. He was a former Jedi who turned to the Dark Side as the apprentice of Darth Sidious, a powerful Sith Lord. He serves as the primary antagonist of episode II and Star Wars: The Clone Wars. 'Biography' |-|Before= Early Life Early in his life, Dooku was taken in by the Jedi Order and became Yoda's Padawan in the era of the Galactic Republic. In doing so, Dooku relinquished a family fortune that would have, by simple virtue of its size, guaranteed him a place amongst the galaxy's most powerful and influential beings. He eventually attained the rank of Jedi Master, and took Qui-Gon Jinn as his apprentice. Qui-Gon Jinn became a Jedi Knight and later became a Jedi Master himself. Jinn had at least some contact with his old Master and after taking Obi-Wan Kenobi as his apprentice, spoke highly of his Padawan to Dooku, although Dooku never met the young Kenobi as a Jedi. Becoming a Sith Even before the death of his former apprentice on Naboo, Dooku had become disillusioned with Jedi Order, the Republic, and the Galactic Senate's corruption. He left the Order, becoming one of the Lost Twenty. He returned to his ancestral home and reclaimed his family title of Count of Serenno. With his reclaimed title, he also took possession of a family fortune so vast that it placed him amongst the wealthiest and most influential beings in the galaxy. Despite his newfound wealth and power however, Dooku all but disappeared from public life after his resignation. Most believed that he had gone into a sort of self imposed exile with the intention of founding an offshoot of the Jedi Order. However, at some point during this period Dooku was approached by Darth Sidious. The Dark Lord offered Dooku the opportunity to become his apprentice and with that offer, the chance to destroy the Jedi Order and reshape the Republic. Desiring both power and the elimination of the corruption that plagued the Republic, Dooku agreed and was given the name Darth Tyranus. He later also joined the separatists and became the leader over a droid factory on Geonosis. On one of the moons of Bogden, Dooku recruited the bounty hunter Jango Fett as the template for a Clone Army. Along with a considerable salary, Dooku agreed to pay Fett with an unaltered clone for himself. In order to ensure the elimination of the Jedi when the time was right, Dooku and Sidious had the clones outfitted with bio-chips in their brains which could be used to trigger a protocol that would cause the clones to murder their Jedi superiors. During this time, Count Dooku recruited fallen Dathomirian Jedi Asajj Ventress to act as his assassin and his Sith apprentice. He also recruited the Kaleesh general Grievous as his right-hand-man. |-|Episode II= Attack of the Clones Dooku captured Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and had him imprisoned. Dooku then questioned Kenobi, denying that the bounty hunter whom Kenobi was looking for was on Geonosis and promising that he would petition Obi-Wan's release. Dooku told Kenobi how he wished that his former apprentice, Qui-Gon Jinn, was still alive and how he could have used his help. Kenobi replied that his master would have never joined Dooku's movement. Dooku claimed that Qui-Gon knew about the Republic's corruption but would not do anything until he knew the truth. Dooku told Kenobi that the Republic was under the control of the Sith Lord, Darth Sidious. He tried to convince Kenobi to join him, but the Jedi refused. Meanwhile Obi-Wan's apprentice, Anakin Skywalker, and senator Padmé Amidala were captured on Geonosis while searching for Kenobi. The count sentenced Kenobi, Skywalker, and Amidala to death in the Petranaki arena. As Dooku, Jango Fett, Nute Gunray and the other Separatist leaders watched the execution, Master Mace Windu and 200 other Jedi came to rescue the trio. Upon Mace Windu's arrival, Jango Fett was held at lightsaber point by Windu, but the Jedi was forced back by Super Battle Droids and Fett. Dooku and the others watched as their battle droids surrounded the remaining Jedi. Dooku offered to spare their lives if they surrendered, but Windu and the others refused. In a regretful tone, Dooku gave the order to terminate them. Fortunately for the Jedi survivors, at that moment Yoda arrived with a clone army from Kamino and rescued the Jedi. Dooku oversaw the battle, continually assuring his allies that his master would not let the Republic get away with the rescue. As the Clone Army fought the Separatists' droid army, Dooku and the other leaders planned their retreat. Before leaving, Dooku was given the designs to the ultimate weapon by Archduke Poggle the Lesser. Dooku assured him that the designs would be safe with his master, Sidious. Dooku then took his speeder and was escorted by two Geonosian fighters, although he was pursued by Kenobi and Skywalker's gunship. As Dooku prepared to leave, he was confronted by Kenobi and Skywalker. At first, Dooku was able to subdue Skywalker with Force lightning, and fought Kenobi, eventually overpowering and wounding him in the shoulder and leg. Then, as Dooku prepared to make his killing move, he was stopped by Skywalker. The two fought until Dooku cut off Skywalker's right arm. Dooku was confronted by his former master, Yoda, whom the Sith Lord proved to be at a disadvantage against. With Republic reinforcements incoming, Dooku was able to escape by causing a pillar to fall on Kenobi and Skywalker, distracting Yoda. Dooku used his solar sailer to escape along with his forces. Dooku then went to Coruscant, where he met his master, who was very impressed, in The Works. He informed Sidious that the War had begun, as he had planned. |-|The Clone Wars= Dealing with the Hutts Dooku made a deal with Ziro, uncle of Jabba the Hutt, that he would kidnap Jabba's son, Rotta and that the Jedi would be blamed. He would then be left to take leadership of the Hutt Clans. Dooku sent Ventress in her assault ship, the Trident, to Tatooine to carry out the kidnapping. She took him to the abandoned monastery on Teth with two battalions of Battle Droids. She was contacted by Dooku and then by Lord Sidious, who assured them that Jedi would be at war with Hutts as well as them. After Kenobi finished his negotiations, Dooku went to Tatooine and spoke with Jabba, claiming that the Jedi were behind his son's kidnapping. Dooku had Ventress provide 'evidence' that Skywalker and his apprentice were the ones who carried out the kidnapping. Dooku showed this to Jabba, convincing him of the Jedi's treachery. Dooku told him how his droid army was mounting a rescue. Dooku asked Jabba if he would consider joining the Separatist in their struggle against the Republic. Dooku was informed by Ventress that Skywalker was eluding her and escaping with Jabba's son. After her defeat, Dooku had Ventress lie that Skywalker had killed his infant. Jabba, believing Dooku, allowed him to send him and battle droids to deal with Skywalker personally. After his Magnaguards shot Skywalker down, Dooku went into the Dune Sea. He contacted Ziro, informing him that Jabba believes his story and assured him that he would be master of the Hutt clans. Dooku confronted Skywalker to kill Rotta. The two of them dueled, until Dooku realized the Hutt was with his apprentice. However, he anticipated this and had Magnaguards wait for her. Dooku then taunted Skywalker with his hologram of his apprentice's fight. Dooku knocked them down, telling him that his droid will kill his apprentice and the Hutt, and then bring her before Jabba, where he would execute her for Rotta's murder. He laughed as Skywalker went to rescue his apprentice. After Jabba learned of the truth of his uncle's deal, Dooku left Tatooine. He informed Lord Sidious of his failure, saying their fight has become more difficult. Sidious told him to allow the Jedi their victory, knowing that the engines have turned in their favor. |-|Episode III= Revenge of the Sith Later on, Dooku oversaw the "kidnapping" of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine during the battle of Coruscant. Dooku held Chancellor Palpatine captive aboard General Grievous's flagship, the Invisible Hand. He engaged Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi in a lightsaber duel when they came to the Chancellor's rescue. The duel was brief but fierce. Dooku defeated Kenobi, who was incapacitated and knocked unconscious when the Count used the Force to pin Kenobi to the ground with a metal balcony. However, Dooku was soon overpowered by Skywalker, who with one slash of his lightsaber, severed both the Count's hands at the wrists. Skywalker then caught Dooku's lightsaber out of the air and crossed it with his own blade at the Count's throat. Unsure how to proceed, Skywalker hesitated until Chancellor Palpatine instructed him to kill the Count. Despite the fact that Dooku was an unarmed prisoner, Skywalker drew the two lightsabers together, decapitating the Sith Lord. 'Killed By' *Anakin Skywalker 'Appearances' *"Attack of the Clones" *"Star Wars: The Clone Wars" *"Revenge of the Sith" 'Gallery' |-|Episode II= SecessionistMovement.png Dooku EP2-IA-62393 R 8x10-56a839273df78cf7729d2370.jpg Dooku-obi-wan-e1460399057813.jpeg Download.jpg EPII Count Dooku on Geonosis.jpg Dooku Gunray arena.png Geonosis-jango-cg-with-dooku.jpg Macb9.png Poggle-and-Dooku-11182016.jpeg 79f4c3fcd9735686585056b5a593b196--count-dooku-prequel.jpg 150611084710-14-christopher-lee-super-169.jpg Count-Dooku 4f552149.jpeg Dooku salute.png 464.jpg 1dd110c61feaa50db154fd1195cd743f.jpg 10.jpg George-lucas-was-scared-to-death-to-shoot-this-epic-scene-in-attack-of-the-clones.jpg Starwarsmoments.jpg Sith lair The Works.png Count-dooku-sidious.jpg |-|The Clone Wars= Star-wars-the-clone-wars-2008-20080324051202033-000-1-.jpg Star-Wars-Clone-Wars-Movie-1-13.png Anakin vs Dooku TCW01.png Maxresdefault.jpg 5395b6546990103b93ad3064a4346fb8.jpg |-|Episode III= Story59ta.jpg EP3 IA 93065.jpg 0501ec8f23d40b7a511e2f7dc9292953.jpg Dooku-decapitated.jpg Dookuv-beheaded-by-anakin.jpg Anakin-above-dooku.png Category:Deceased Category:Main Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Sith